death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Link VS Sora (DB)
Link VS Sora is the 9th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios. It features Link from The Legend of Zelda and Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Description The Legend of Zelda VS Kingdom Hearts - Two heroes of light clash their sword in battle! Who will win in this fight? Interlude Boomstick: Being a Swordsmen is tough work, every day and night you gotta learn how to swing around and fight whatever is in your path! Wiz: These swordsmen may be only teenagers, but their swords have fought for the light and rivaled gods. Boomstick: Link, The Hero of Time! Wiz: And Sora, The Boy who overshadows all darkness. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Link Wiz: War and armed conflict have been in both sides. Boomstick: Hyrule, a peaceful kingdom led by a King and a really hot smoking princess named Zelda! Wiz: These two sides are the complete opposite of each other. One day Hyrule engaged in a big war. And on that day, one man was slain. Boomstick: Then the mother died somehow cause of an illness and left her baby in the forest, then the boy grew up into a badass, swordfighting, bow and arrow shooting man named Link! Wiz: Link, a descendant of an older hero named Link who defeated the evil lord Demise before Hyrule existed, this Link was a natural hero destined for greatness. Infact, Three Goddesses tasked Link with defeating any evil that enters into the world, no matter how big or small. Boomstick: And to do so, Link had aquired his duties for Hyrule and his love for Zelda, so one day he walked into a forrest and founded a Sword that was stuck to some tree stump and pulled it out and became his primary weapon, we call it, The Master Sword. Wiz: The Master Sword is not just any typical sword, Link can fire Sword Beams as it can act as a Projectile, it can cut down enemies in ease and it's a magic weapon as well. The Master Sword has been used dozens of times to even defeat the all mighty Ganondorf. Link can also use it while in the air with his Spin Attack move and can use it on the ground. Boomstick: But Link just doesn't always use his Master Sword, he has many MANY other weapons, i don't even know how he can keep up his arsenal this well. Anyways Link can pull enemies towards him with Gale Boomerang, a Boomerang that can create a freaking tornado. Wiz: Not only that Link's Fire Rod can shoot wide-ranged projectiles and conjure pillars of flames to juggle enemies. The Rod is also capable of changing shape, such as forming a flamethrower, transforming into a larger staff to emit flame-based energy beams, and transforming into a fiery battleaxe. Boomstick: Link can even shoot a grappling hook to attach onto anything higher than him, hell he can even drag his foes close enough for a big open hit. Wiz: The Iron Sledgehammer is Link's means of dealing heavy hits, it's knocked many of his foes out indirectly without a trace. Boomstick: Then there's Link's long range weapon, a weapon that can shoot a long range, Crossbows! You see Link has been taught how to shoot with Archery and so he can shoot many Bows and Arrows as he wants too, hell at full shoot it's like i don't know maybe 50 MPH? Yeah something like that! Also, Link has bombs! Wiz: Link also has a Mask that was obtained by some really creepy guy which allowed him to turn himself into many different creatures but his ultimate and most powerful mask Link has ever obtained was the Fierce Deity's Mask, becoming the Fierce Deity itself and it's dark power can be used on anything around him. Boomstick: It even enhances all of Link's energy and attacks, making him a force to be reckoned with. Wiz: Link can also block shots from any oncoming projectile with his Shield, as it can block attacks as well. Link has other kinds of things in his arsenal but we'll get to them through the battle at some point. Boomstick: Link has instantly destroied stone blocks with the Handy Glove with a single thrust of his sword, has pushed bigger rocks that were hard to even push like a boulder or something like that Wiz: He's so fast enough swinging the sword around the place that he managed to slice three times in a second. Boomstick: He's even so tough that he's withstand multiple impacts from medieval weapons and has defeated entire armies of demons! Wiz: Link is the true Hero of Time, but the Hero of Light does have his own flaws, you see Link's powers derives from his magical tools. Without his tools; Link is much less of a threat. Boomstick: And without the Master Sword really, Link doesn't have hand to hand combat, only kicking is all he does and he was only defeated by Ganondorf only one time resulting in the sealing wars, that's just all he has. Sora Wiz: The Destiny Islands. Small islands in the middle of the ocean, and standing on the shore you can't see anything in the horizon besides the vast sea. On these islands, there lived three particular children; Sora, Riku and Kairi. Boomstick: Having grown up only knowing of this island, the three kids built a raft to try to go out and explore the world, even though there were already boats on the island... Dumbasses... Well I guess that shows with their fashion styles, I mean just like at Sora's shoes! What-! Wiz: Wait wait wait we don't need any jokes on Sora's Shoes, no memes on it again. Boomstick: What? can't Baxter's shoes just be abit bi-''' Wiz: Boomstick! Stop harrassing the Super Baxter community we'll give them a Death Battle with him in the future! '''Boomstick: Hehe...yeah. Anyways, before they could leave, darkness engulfed the island... For some reason... Riku was lost to it, Kairi's heart was locked, and the only one who could save her was Sora. Wiz: Upon being thrown into the darkness, a light broke through to Sora; the light of the Keyblade, which chose him as its wielder. Boomstick: How does a key chose who uses it? Wiz: Magic? No one knows. Anyways, upon landing in the world of Traverse Town, Sora was joined by Donald Duck and Goofy who were looking for the Mickey, king of Disney Castle, and so their quest began. They succeeded in it, as well as saving Riku, and then they spiral into a convoluted as hell plot that if you didn't understand before Dream Drop Distance, you're completely fucked now. For the safety of your minds, we'll try to avoid it as much as possible. Boomstick: Thank god for that. Anyways, Sora wields the Kingdom Key Keyblade as his standard weapon. And while it may just look like a giant key with no real edges, those fuckers are still good enough to impale people. And Sora can summon it right out of thin air, so if it's ever knocked out of his hands he can always just teleport it back. Wish my keys did that... Wiz: It also allows him a large variety of magic and power capabilities. Each spell and move can be used an unlimited number of times, though they do still require recharge time before Sora can use them again, the time taken varying by the attack in question. Boomstick: Some of these spells include the giant homing fireball, Firaga, the icicle blast of Blizzaga, the powerful lightning bolts of Thundaga and the healing technique of Curaga. What creative names. Wiz: But he has a lot more tricks up his sleeve than those. With the Buster Band, Sora's defense is increased by 20%, and he has numerous other attacks as well. The Strike Raid let's him throw his Keyblade like a boomerang, always returning to hand, the Sonic Blade let's him rush his opponent at high speeds and the Ragnarok launches a multitude of laser beams from the tip of his Keyblade. Boomstick: Not only that but Sora can even use my personal favourite move! Flowmotion! By rolling up against a wall or jumping on a rail, Sora becomes surrounded by a pink aura, which he can use to quickly dash from wall-to-wall, jump all the higher, swing around poles and use a couple of new moves like the Kick Dive, Sliding Dive and Shock Dive. Wiz: And believe it or not, we're still not done yet. Should Sora become too overwhelmed, he can switch out the Kingdom Key for a new, more powerful blade. The Ultima Weapon. Boomstick: The Ultima Weapon is nearly four times more powerful than the Kingdom Key, and has double its range. Nice. Sora's done a ton of shit in his adventures. He's seemed to be capable of bending the universe's laws of nature to an extent, namely through his memories. Wiz: He even One-Hit killed a boss Heartless like Guard-Armor and Trick Master. Single-handedly defeated 1000 Heartless while only showing minor fatigue afterwards. Slices through entire buildings despite the Keyblade not having an actual cutting edge. He's even one of the most skilled Keyblade users of Kingdom Hearts in general. Boomstick: He even defeated MOTHERFUCKING Sephiroth!! twice. Wiz: Sora is one of the best keyblade users in the series, but he does have his own weaknesses. Boomstick: Yeah Sora's not really smart and Seems to forget every spell and technique he knows from the previous adventure at the start of the next one. The kids even emotional sometimes. Wiz: And he's limited to magic and failed the Mark of Mastery Exam. He's even helpless without his Keyblade. Even more so, sometimes his Drive Forms fail him and turn him into Anti-Sora, who needs to slash at his opponents until he reverts to normal. But either way, he's among the most formidable sword-wielders in video games, and you don't mess with him without a reason. Death Battle Hyrule Field...Peace, as usual. There were no disturbances, no loud noises, just peaceful music emanating from a cliff top. On the cliff was a boy clad in green, with a sword and a shield. Slowly, yet skillfully playing the ocarina in his mouth, the boy slowly stopped playing for a second to pet the horse nearby. This was Link as he still plays until a dark vortex appeared up in the sky. Link quickly jumps up and rides his pet horse towards it. Link reached the spot where the portal was. From inside, several small black creatures rose, followed by a bigger one with its face covered by tentacle-like hairs. This was the Darkside Heartless, a creature new to Hyrule. Link pulled out the Master Sword, just as another boy stepped in, obliterating the Shadow Heartless with a single slash, before facing Link, nodding. This boy had spiky brown hair with a black jacket, a red and blue undershirt, saggy shorts, and a giant key for a sword. This was Sora, Wielder of the Key. Sora: You get the chest, and i'll get the arms! Link nodded and does so before jumping upwards and burying the Master Sword into the Darkside's chest. Sora quickly ducked under, as Link jumped off, leaving the Darkside to collapse. Sora quickly jumped upwards, stabbing the Keyblade into the Darkside's hand. Link closed his eyes, relaxing. He owed this boy. As Sora sat down next to him, Link suddenly sensed a dark energy within. Quickly, he jumped upwards, taking a slash Sora, Sora spotted him, moving his body in the nick of time. Sora: Wait what are you doing? Link said nothing, simply slashing his sword aside. Sora stood, the Keyblade reappearing in his hands. He stared directly at Link, ready to fight. Sora: Well if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get! The two then engage at each other Keyblade and Master Swords ready. FIGHT! Link and Sora do acouple of slices connecting their weapons at each other. Sora then swipes up but Link now shields all of Sora's hits with the Shield. Link then counters the last hit with a Sword swipe acorss Sora's chest sending and Link does a few slices and slashes at Sora before kicking him away. Sora is launched as Link hops forward and going down with a downwards slash ontop of Sora, Sora gets out in the nick of time and then does a few swipes at Link and then uses Strike Raid at Link hitting him three times. Link switches weapons quickly after and gets out his Crossbows and shoots rapidally at Sora in which Sora dodges all of them but is strucked in the chest by the last one then Link dashes forward and slices Sora at the speed of light hitting all hits, then all of the sudden Sora counts the last hit. Sora: Fire! A Firaga shot out from the tip of Sora's Keyblade, exploding point-blank on Link, who stumbled back, before raising his sword right into the air, charging up a Skyward Strike. As the smoke cleared off, Sora dashed backwards, before raising his Keyblade. Sora: Thunder! The attack landed on Link's sword, fully charging the Skyward Strike, letting him launch it at Sora. The Keyblade Wielder was launched backwards, as Link equipped the Pegasus Boots, dashing at Sora, slashing him several times. Link screeched to a halt before the cliff's edge, raising the sword once more. Sora landed on the grass, getting up, rubbing his head, before spotting the oncoming Skyward Strike. In the nick of time, Sora spun his Keyblade, before thrusting it forwards. Sora: Reflect! Link jumps out of the way in time and shoots his Grappling Hook into Sora's leg and Link drags him over to him and kicks Football Kicks him forward sending Sora flying but then Sora flips and lands on a tree and jumps off using Flowmotion. Link ran at Sora, locking blades once more. In an instant, Link took the advantage, turning around the clash. Sora pushed on, but Link pushed forward with more power, eventually reaching the cliff's edge. Link quickly drew back the Master Sword, before bashing Sora with the Hylian Shield. Sora fell over, plunging into the ground. Link jumps off having his sword extended downwards at fast speeds, then Sora gets out of the way again as Link's sword gets stuck on the ground then pulls it out.S Sora zoomed at Link, before ramming him with the Keyblade, sending him flying out, before zooming upwards, levitating holding the Keyblade to his side. Gliding, Sora zoomed at Link, who stood, blocking with his shield. Sora swung the Keyblade straight into Link's shield, but the attack did nothing. Link screamed out, creating a giant glowing bright light, sending Sora flying. The Keyblade Wielder recoiled, before dashing at Link once more. This time he swerved around, slashing Link in the back of his throat, before gliding upwards. Link quickly turned, launching his arrows around, but Sora dodged them before swerving to the cliff's edge. He raised his Keyblade, before pointing it at Link. Sora: This is it! Sora swings Link down to the ground as it zooms into Link slowmotion something happens, Link puts on the Fierce Deity Mask and lands on the ground as Sora comes back down. Sora: It's over with now Sora twirls his Keyblade around then it cuts to black as Link's eyes open in darkness as Sora looks on seeing a burst of energy come out of nowhere as Link reveals himself in the Fierce Deity form as japanese text flows infront of him (Menacing). Sora: Wait? When did he transform! Link hopped place to place to get a good strike on Sora. Sora sighed, taking this opportunity to raise his Keyblade. Sora: Heal! As Sora is healing himself, Link jumps towards Sora and quickly blocks with his Keyblade but the force of Link's sword makes Sora lose focus as Link does incredible swipes at Sora and then takes out the Iron Sledgehammer and swings it into Sora's stomach launching him into a Mountain. Sora is bleeding heavily then starts shaking. Sora: Is that the best you got? Good because i can do one ON MY OWN! Sora gets back up being submerged into his Anti-Sora form and then he blasts forward as Fierce Deity Link as Link slashed at Sora, who dodged, before grabbing slashing and piercing through his body. Link screamed in agony as his body was distorted, before Sora jumped off the cliff with him. Sora, on top of Link, slashed at him repeatedly, before landing on the ground. Link, knowing Sora would destroy all of his path now did his ultimate technique. Sora then is trapped in what it seems like the Triforce itself and Fierce Deity Link dashes forward slashing alot at Sora but Sora doesn't know that he's trapped into Link's Final Smash Triforce Slash as Link is about to slice the Triforce in half and Sora, Sora quickly catches the sword with his claws then slashes Link away from him as Sora reverts to his base form. Sora: Heal The flower bloomed over Sora, granting him full health once more. Link rubbed off his wounds, dashing at his foe once more, delivering a slash. Sora blocked it, before pushing Link backwards and slashing at his head, slicing clean through the Fierce Deity's Mask. Link reverted to normal, exhausted, when he felt Sora impale him. Sora: Ragnarok! Sora slashed at Link from behind, forward, sideways, in all directions, at overwhelming speeds. Link raised his sword, blocking another slash, but Sora slashed him upwards, bursting into the air himself. Both combatants were now in the air, blades locked, Sora underneath, Link above. Sora strained on as Link pushed downwards. Locking onto the edges of Link's sword, however, Sora jumped upwards, raising his Keyblade, before delivering a mighty stab to Link's chest. Both were crashing downwards at full speed now, visible from far above, until they finally landed, a great blue light shining where they did, followed by small balls of light rising from the crater that was created. Sora's Keyblade was buried in the ground now, with small balls of light dissipating where it was. A hand reached for the Keyblade. Sora lifted his weapon, spinning it in midair, before resting it on his shoulder. Sora: I'm Sorry ...Link... KO! Sora then falls unconscious from a huge fight and Link's spirit is faded into the clouds of heaven. Results Boomstick: That was...AWESOME! Wiz: While Link was more experienced and strategic, Sora had him beaten in every other category. Boomstick: That's right. Link may be fast enough to reflect Ganon's balls of light and STRONG enough to lift colossal granite pillars, Sora's done something more impressive. Deflected hundreds of lightsabers and sliced up buildings. Wiz: Link's taken on some impressive threats such as Demise and Majora, who threatened the world, but Sora's taken down more, tougher, bigger threats.... Like Ansem, the man who threatened the galaxy as a whole. Boomstick: While Link's arsenal COULD counter a lot of things Sora could dish out, it's no secret Sora's superior hax kept him on his toes. He could restore his life mid-fight, shrink Link into nothingness, or just use Magnega to make Link's arsenal worth shit! Wiz: Even the Masks, Link's greatest weapons, each bore some sort of weakness. The Goron was far too slow, the Giant was too similar to Sora's opponents, and the Deku and the Zora were weak to fire. Even the Fierce Deity's Mask, Link's greatest weapon, wasn't much when compared to Sora's haxy magic techniques, speed, and the Limit Form. Boomstick: Link just couldn't Master Sora in Time. Sora's abilities were Key to defeat light's green swordsman. Wiz: The Winner is Sora Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle A White haired boy is just relaxing in his shop eating pizza. ???: Man what a day of fighting demons, maybe a awesome pizza break should take the cake! All of the sudden a Chained Weapon shoots out from the wall as he quickly gets out Rebellion his sword and smacks it back revealing A muscular white and red man wearing trident clothing then the camera fades to black. ???: This just got a whole lot interesting! Kratos VS Dante Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:The Legend of Zelda VS Kingdom Hearts themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles